1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to aircraft control systems and, more particularly, to systems used to command aircraft flap positions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In some aircraft, it is common to control the position of wing flaps using a flap handle-command module. The module is typically located in the center pedestal in the cockpit of the aircraft. In some aircraft, the aircraft flaps can be controlled to occupy one of four possible positions from completely retracted or “UP” to completely extended or “FULL”, with the four possible positions being ordered as follows: UP-1-2-FULL. The four positions are associated with and are commanded by four respective positions of a shifter lever in the flap handle-command module. The shifter lever is connected to a flap knob, which is accessed by the pilot to position the shifter lever and, therefore, the aircraft flaps, in one of the four possible positions.
A drawback to conventional flap knobs and shifter levers is that they do not readily obtain one of the four possible positions. As a result, with conventional flap handle-command modules, when pilots wish to change the position of the aircraft flaps, they are required to “hunt” with the flap knob and shifter lever for the desired position. This puts undo work load on the pilots, and requires a degree of extra effort.